A Christmas Wedding On Waltons Mountain
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: The Walton kids are all grown up, but join back at their home on Waltons' Mountain for a special reunion Christmas for Olivia; where the family comes together for the wedding of their baby sister Elizabeth; the world traveler.
1. The Surprise

John and Olivia Walton are sitting on their front porch in Jefferson County, Virginia.

"Can you smell that air?" Olivia asks him.

"Yes Liv, of course I can't smell it." John replies.

"I miss our family John. Grandpa, Grandma. John Boy, and Janet, Jason and Toni, Mary Ellen, and Jonesy, Erin, Ben and Cindy, Elizabeth. Jim Bob still lives on the mountain with us though." Olivia says.

"They still live around here. If you miss them, call." John exclaims.

"John Boy has his program, Mary Ellen's at the hospital, Jason's on the road, Erin's at the school, Ben's at the mill, Jim Bob's at the auto shop, and Elizabeth is somewhere in Europe. I can't call without disturbing somebody." Olivia says with a sigh.

"What about Grandma? She's at Mary Ellen's." John says wrapping his arm around her.

"I would hate to disturb Grandma." Olivia replies. Just then, Charlie runs onto the porch. "Charlie!" Olivia cries holding him.

"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa." Charlie says.

"Where's your mama?" John asks.

"I'm right here, John. Olivia." Cindy responds walking up the stairs carrying a baby.

"Is this Olivia Esther? She is so beautiful and getting so big!" Olivia squeals.

"Go to Grandma, Libby." Cindy says handing her to Olivia.

"I wonder if this was what it was like when you were a baby Liv… Wait, did you call her Libby? There's no 'b' in Olivia." John calls.

"It's a new fashion in New York. Libby is pretty popular." Cindy says.

"That's fine. Have you thought about where you're going for Christmas this year? Connecticut is too far to take a baby in the cold." Olivia says with a twinkle in her eye. Ben comes over and hugs Cindy.

"I thought I heard your voice. What are my girls talking about?" Ben asks.

"Olivia was asking about our Christmas plans." Cindy says with a smile. Ben gets a huge grin on his face.

"Mama, Daddy… Cindy and I were wondering if you and Jim Bob would like some Christmas guests. We could come Christmas Eve and decorate the tree. Cindy and I could even stay in our old room. I'm sure Jim Bob took John Boy's room." Ben says.

"No Jim Bob's in your room. But we'll be glad to have you. Come on inside. I made an applesauce cake." Olivia says. They go inside. Olivia, Ben, Cindy, and Olivia Esther sit down at the table. John and Charlie sit on the couch, and John turns on the TV.

"John Walton, what are you doin'?" Olivia scolds him.

"It will never beat the radio, in my mind, but I'm waiting for John Boy's program to come on." John says.

"He's still on there?" Ben asks.

"Shh. He's on." Charlie says.

"Charles Benjamin, watch your mouth!" Cindy scolds. Olivia chuckles.

"That's all for today. I'm John Walton Jr. wishing you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Mama, if you're watching, Janet, the kids and I are coming home for Christmas. We love you." John Boy's voice came from the TV as John turned it off.

"Did you know, John?" Olivia asks. John shrugs. "John Walton, you did, didn't you?"

"We all did Mama." Ben says, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure is. I'm so happy!" Olivia exclaims with a smile on her face and a tear on her cheek.


	2. John Boy

"I remember being a boy and growing up in these mountains. I want that for our children Janet." John Boy says. Janet smiles.

"If you want a house on the mountain either build one or buy one." Janet says.

"You would really move to Walton's Mountain from New York?" John Boy asks.

"John, I've never seen you happier or more relaxed than I have on this mountain. If I can keep you like this, we'll stay." Janet replies with a chuckle.

"The Baldwin house is for sale. Miss Mamie and Miss Emily bought a smaller house around the corner from it." John Boy exclaims.

"But isn't their house a little big for the 4 of us?" Janet questions.

"We can have parties and invite all of Walton's Mountain! All the Walton's even!" John Boy says. Janet sighs and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Have you heard from Elizabeth lately John?" Janet asks.

"Not really. I received her last letter in August. I wrote her back, but haven't gotten a response." John Boy says with a sigh.

"I worry about her night and day John." Janet replies.

"Oh, I do too. She is my baby sister you know." John Boy comments with a smile.

"Is it time to go tell your family we're here? We parked the car on the other side of Drucilla's Pond." Janet sighs.

"We should. Mama will be getting anxious for us." John Boy says. John Boy takes Janet's had and they walk the mile or two to the Walton House. Sitting on the swing is Charlie.

"Who's that?" Janet whispers to John Boy.

"I think its Ben and Cindy's son." John Boy replies. Charlie looks up.

"Uncle John!" Charlie runs down the steps and hugs him.

"Hi Charlie. Grandma doesn't know we're here yet." John Boy says.

"Oh. Okay. Hi Aunt Janet." Charlie whispers. Janet waves and smiles.

"Where are you going?" John Boy asks him.

"Daddy and Grandpa are in the mill." Charlie responds. Then he walks away. Jim Bob opens the door and walks out but doesn't notice his brother.

"Jim Bob!" John Boy calls out. Jim Bob looks around.

"Oh hey John Boy. Does Mama know you're here?" Jim Bob asks. He hugs his brother and sister in law.

"No, we are going to see her now." John Boy says.

"Oh, well, she's making another applesauce cake and Grandma's sponge cake." Jim Bob says.

"Sounds like we came at a good time." Janet responds. They all laugh. Janet and John Boy walk up the step and open the door. One whiff puts John Boy in heaven. Olivia stirs her pan on the stove.

"John?" Olivia asks.

"Yes and no Mama." John Boy responds. Olivia whirls around to see John Boy.

"John Boy! Janet!" Olivia screams. She runs over and hugs them.

"Merry Christmas!" John Boy and Janet say in unison. Just then, John, Ben, and Charlie come barreling in, huffing and puffing.

"Did we miss it?" Ben asks.

"Yes." Olivia says. Cindy walks downstairs with Olivia Esther.

"What's all the commotion about?" Cindy asks. She looks over at John Boy. "John Boy! Janet! Hi."

"Hello there Cindy." John Boy says. He hugs Cindy. "Want to trade babies?"

"Sure." Cindy says as she hands Olivia to John Boy. "This is Olivia Esther."

"She is beautiful Cindy." John Boy says.

"Thanks. She's my daughter too ya know." Ben states.

"We know son." John says.

"Well let's have some applesauce cake." Olivia says and they all sit down.


	3. Erin

As she looks around the town square she smiles.

"It's good to be home." Erin thinks to herself. "It's been so long since I was home to Walton's Mountain." Just then, Ike Godsey comes out of the store.

"Erin? Is that you?" Ike asks her. Erin looks at him.

"Ike? How's Corabeth and Aimee?" Erin asks.

"They're doing well. They are finally speaking again. Beth changed her life. Corabeth loves being a grandma." Ike replies.

"Mama feels the same way." Erin says with a smile.

"Where are you living now?" Ike asks.

"Scottsville." Erin replies.

"I thought you were in Richmond." Ike states.

"No, Mary Ellen lives in Richmond. I live and teach in Scottsville." Erin explains. "So I need to be heading to Mama and Daddy's. Please don't tell anybody that I'm here."

"No problem Erin. How long are you here for?" Ike asks.

"Just through Christmas. Paul has the kids for the holiday. They'll be coming home before school." Erin replies.

"Okay. Bye Erin. Stop by and see us again before you leave." Ike says to her.

"I will." Erin responds. She waves at him and starts walking toward the house.

As she approaches her home of 20 years, she gets an irremovable smile on her face. She inhales deeply. She exhales slowly. Jim Bob speeds past her in his car.

"Hey!" Erin hollers at her youngest brother. Jim Bob jumps out of his car. "Jim Bob!" He turns to look for the person. Erin runs over and hugs him. "Hi Jim Bob."

"Oh hi Erin." Jim Bob says.

"I've been in Scottsville 20 years and all you can say is, 'oh hi Erin?' That really hurts." Erin exclaims with a smile.

"I'm sorry Erin. Did I hurt you when I drove past?" He asks.

"No, but you almost ran me down." Erin responds putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is Mama here?"

"She sent me to Ike's, I hope she's still here." Jim Bob replies.

"Why didn't I see you? I was just at Ike's. I got off the bus, walked around the square, and talked to Ike." Erin says. Jim Bob shrugs.

"Where are my nieces and nephews?" Jim Bob asks.

"Since I got them for Thanksgiving, Christmas is Paul's holiday." Erin says.

"Oh." Jim Bob responds. He hugs his sister. "I'm sorry about Paul, Erin."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I married him." Erin says.

"Why don't we go in and see Mama." Jim Bob states. They walk up to the house and up the steps of the house. Jim Bob opens the door. Erin and Jim Bob walk in.

"Did you get my lemons Jim Bob?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Jim Bob takes them to her. John Boy and Ben stand and hug her. Erin puts her fingers to her lips.

"I can't wait for the girls to get here." Olivia says.

Jim Bob, Ben and John Boy just look at Erin.

"Well, how about just one of us?" Erin asks. Olivia turns around.

"Erin…" Olivia says with tears in her eyes. She hugs Erin.

"Hi Mama. I've missed you. Scottsville is lonely without everybody." Erin replies.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Olivia asks.

"Paul took them to his father's house for Christmas. I get every other holiday." Erin says,

"It must be pretty hard being without your children. This is your first Christmas without them, isn't it?" Olivia questions. Erin nods on the verge of tears. "It'll be okay Erin. I promise, it's not so hard after awhile. Is Paul back in Richmond?" Erin nods. Just then, John enters.

"I wish John Curtis were here to help me pick out a good tree." John says.

"Daddy…" Erin rushes over and flings herself at John. "Oh Daddy, it's terrible. Paul took my babies to Richmond for Christmas." Erin cries out. John hugs her tightly.

"I know honey. Your mama told me awhile ago that they were going to Richmond." John says kindly.

"Okay." Erin says with a smile. Olivia crosses her arms.

"Exactly how many of my children are coming home? I have 4 of the 7 here." Olivia says.

"Well Mary Ellen and Jonesy still have their practice and John Curtis, Katie, and Clay are still in school." Erin replies.

"Jason is touring with Elvis. Writing his music." Ben says with a smile.

"And you know Elizabeth, Mama." John Boy says.

"Yes. Go, go, go. Just like you used to be." Olivia says.

"Maybe she'll come home next Christmas." Cindy says.


	4. Mary Ellen

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Mary Ellen Walton Willard Jones hollers up the stairs. "Jonesy! John Curtis! Katie! Clay! Come on! You know Mama likes to eat promptly at 6:30." Clay walks down the stairs.

"If Grandma doesn't know we're coming, why do we have to leave so early?" Clay asks. Mary Ellen just stares at him.

"We don't want to impose on her dinner, Clayton. Now Uncle John, Aunt Erin, Uncle Ben, Uncle Jim Bob, Aunt Janet, and Aunt Cindy are already there. Grandma is getting anxious to see Daddy. We need to get her back to the mountain." Mary Ellen says. Katie runs down in her best dress. "Erin Katherine, why are you wearing that dress?"

"I want to look good when we meet everybody." Katie says. Mary Ellen sighs and leans down.

"Katie, you have already met everybody. You just don't remember them." Mary Ellen says.

"Oh." Katie exclaims.

"Go change." Mary Ellen says. Katie runs up the stairs. Grandma taps Mary Ellen's shoulder.

"Yes Grandma?" Mary Ellen asks looking at her.

"You… You…" Grandma says referring to Katie.

"Was I that bull headed Grandma?" Mary Ellen asks.

"Yes… Oh yes." Grandma says. They smile.

"Come on Jonesy! John Curtis!" Mary Ellen hollers. John Curtis comes bounding down the stairs. "Finally." Mary Ellen sighs. "You know John Curtis, I never realized how much you actually look like your dad til now." Jonesy comes down the stairs.

"Thank you." Jonesy says with a smile.

"I was referring to Curt, Jonesy." Mary Ellen says softly. Katie walks down.

"Who's Curt mom?" Katie asks.

"John Curtis' dad. He died in an attack on Pearl Harbor. You may have learned about it in school." Mary Ellen says.

"December 7, 1941. A day that ruined our family." John Curtis says before he runs up the stairs.

"John Curtis." Mary Ellen calls up the stairs. She grabs the handrail.

"Mary Ellen, let him be. He's hurting. It'll be okay." Jonesy says.

"Okay." Mary Ellen says. "John Curtis, if you want to go see Grandma and Grandpa we'll be in the car." They walk out the front door. A few minutes later, John Curtis comes walking down the stairs and goes out the front door closing it behind him. It was a quiet drive to Walton's Mountain. When they get to the house Jim Bob's working on his car, Cindy and Erin are working on the laundry.

"Come on Grandma. We'll go surprise Daddy in the mill." Mary Ellen says. She and Grandma get out of the car and walk to the mill unnoticed. Mary Ellen leans against the mill door as John cuts a piece of wood. When he turns off the mill she stands up.

"Hi Daddy." Mary Ellen says.

"Afternoon Mary Ellen." John replies nonchalantly. "Mary Ellen!" He hollers realizing who he's talking to. "How's Richmond?" He asks.

"It's very large and really loud." Mary Ellen says with a chuckle. "I have somebody here who really wants to see you."

"Is it Katie or Clay?" John asks.

"Come over here and find out." Mary Ellen replies. John walks to the side of the barn to see Grandma.

"Ma!" John says hugging her.

"John… John…" Grandma says.

"Yes Ma… I can see Mary Ellen and Jonesy are taking good care of you." John responds. Grandma nods.

"Come on, Jonesy and the kids are in the car." Mary Ellen exclaims with a smile. They all go to the car.

"Jonesy! How are you son?" John asks.

"Very good John. How are you?" Jonesy asks.

"5 of our 7 children are home for Christmas. I am very happy. I am assuming you haven't seen Liv?" John asks.

"Livie…" Grandma squeaks.

"Let's go in." John says. Jonesy, John Curtis, Clay and Katie get out of the car and go inside.

"Mary Ellen!" Erin squeals and taps Cindy. They get up and go into the house.

"John, can you get me some pepper at Ike's?" Olivia asks.

"Sure Liv." John says before he exits.

"Livie?" Grandma asks. Olivia turns around.

"Grandma! Mary Ellen! Jonesy! Katie! Clay! John Curtis!" Olivia exasperates and hugs them. "I thought you had work and they had school."

"We took a few days off. I told her coming to Walton's Mountain for Christmas was more important than anything they could learn in a classroom." Jonesy says.

"Thank you Jonesy. It means a lot to have my family here, even if 2 children aren't here." Olivia says.

"I'm sorry that Jason, and Elizabeth aren't here Mama. Nobody can find Elizabeth though. Merry Christmas!" Mary Ellen says hugging Olivia.

"Merry Christmas everybody." Olivia says.


	5. Jason

With a sigh of relief Jason, Toni, Burl, Roy, Merle, Loretta Lynn, and Patsy Cline get out of the car. Jason stares at the house.

"Jason would you please come get Loretta Lynn so I can get Patsy Cline?" Toni asks him.

"Sure." Jason says dazed. He walks over to his wife and takes his 4th child. Loretta Lynn is 4 years old and very talkative.

"Daddy, is this Grandma and Grandpa's house?" She asks him just looking at him. Jason doesn't stop staring at the house.

"Yeah, this is Grandma and Grandpa's house. I spent my whole life here." Jason says to her. Since he has been staring at the house, he doesn't realize that his family is ready to go in.

"Jason!" Toni says trying to get his attention. Jason whirls around to look at her. "Are you ready to go in?" She asks him.

"I think so. I haven't seen Mama and Daddy since I started my travels writing music for Elvis Presley. I am just so glad that he gave me the holiday off so we could come up here." Jason says.

"Well, let's go." Toni exclaims. So the 6 of them go up the steps to the Walton house. When they walk in the door, they can smell supper cooking.

"Smells good Mama." Jason says. Erin, Mary Ellen, and Cindy are in the kitchen. Erin runs over to him. Jason puts Loretta Lynn on the floor.

"Jason!" Erin hollers as she hugs him.

"Where's Mama?" Jason asks.

"Well, she was here making supper earlier, but she kept having to send so many people to Ike's that finally she just decided to go on her own and get all the supplies she needs at once." Mary Ellen says. She stands up and hugs Jason.

"Well, all my beautiful sisters are here. Come here Cindy." Jason says putting his arms out.

"Not all of your sisters." Mary Ellen says.

"You still weren't able to get a hold of Elizabeth?" Jason asks.

"No. She won't respond to my letters, and I don't have a phone number for her, and there is no phone number for an Elizabeth Walton anywhere in Europe." Mary Ellen replies with a sigh.

"Wait, so when Jim Bob called Ben and Ben called me, and I called Erin, and Erin called John Boy, and John Boy called you, you weren't able to call the last person in our little surprise for Mama?" Jason teases with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry Jason. I couldn't do anything about it." Mary Ellen says grabbing a hold of his shoulder. She sits on the couch next to Loretta Lynn. "Loretta, do you remember me?" Loretta just shakes her head no. Mary Ellen laughs.

"Yes you do." Jason says putting his hand on her back.

"Well, I am your Aunt Mary Ellen. I live in Richmond with your Uncle Jonesy, and cousins John Curtis, Katie, and Clay. They are upstairs if you would like to go play with them. So is Charlie, Uncle Ben and Aunt Cindy's son. Although Uncle John and Aunt Janet's little girls are sleeping. Why don't you go play?" Mary Ellen asks her. Loretta just looks at Jason.

"Go on Loretta. It sounds like fun. You can trust Mary Ellen." Jason says looking at his younger sister.

"Thanks." Mary Ellen says. Loretta starts toddling up the stairs to the upstairs.

"So how are you guys all doing? I haven't seen any of you in forever." Jason says.

"Well, I am working at the hospital in Richmond, Jonesy opened his own animal shelter, the kids are doing good in school." Mary Ellen replies.

"I am still a school teacher, although I hear that a promotion is in order for me. My children went to the Northridge house for Christmas." Erin responds.

"I know that has to hurt Erin. The Northridge's have a lot more stuff than we Walton's do… Or wait, you aren't a Walton anymore are you?" Jason asks.

"I am still a Walton. My name is Erin Esther WALTON Northridge." Erin says.

"My mistake." Jason exclaims with a laugh.

"My name is longer though." Mary Ellen exclaims.

"This isn't a contest Mary Ellen." Jason says.

"Yes, because if it were I would win. Mary Ellen Walton Willard Jones." Mary Ellen says.

"Actually Mary Ellen, you and Erin would tie because Northridge is almost as long as Willard Jones, and Esther is longer than Ellen." Jason says to them. They both just look at him.

"I can't believe you would say something like that." Mary Ellen says.


	6. The Proposal Plan

The entire Walton family was sitting down to eat. They were at the table holding hands. John was offering the blessing over there meal. Outside, Drew Cutler was pacing in front of the house. He was nervous to go in. Drew and Elizabeth used to date years ago. He hadn't seen her since she left all those years ago. Finally, Drew gets up the courage to walk up the porch steps and knock on the door. Everybody's ears perk up.

"Who could that be John?" Olivia asks, turning around to face the door.

"I don't know, Liv." John says.

"I'll get it!" Katie hollers jumping off the stool.

"Katie!" Mary Ellen yells at her. Katie runs over and opens the door. Drew smiles at her.

"Who are you?" Katie asks him. He leans down and takes her braid in his hand gently.

"Is your Aunt Elizabeth here?" Drew asks.

"Mama! Is Aunt Elizabeth here?" Katie screams.

"Drew? Is that you?" Olivia asks standing up. She walks over to the door and sees him. She hugs him really tight. "Oh Drew. I haven't seen you around here in a long time."

"Hello, Mrs. Walton; I am sorry to disturb your dinner. I was just curious if Elizabeth might be here for me to talk to her." Drew says with his cheeks blood red from blushing.

"Well, no, Drew. I am sorry, but Elizabeth didn't come home for Christmas this year. She's still in Europe." Olivia says.

"Oh." Drew replies. While Olivia was talking she didn't realize John had stepped up behind her.

"Why do you need to talk to Elizabeth?" John says in his concerning fatherly way.

"May I step in?" Drew asks trying not to push himself.

"Sure." Olivia says and moves so Drew can come in.

"Mr. Walton, Mrs. Walton. I have wanted to ask Elizabeth to marry me. I have been out of college for years now, and am able to take care of her the way she should be, and Elizabeth will be out of school soon." Drew says.

"Well Drew, you are aware that she is studying abroad in Europe right? That she isn't just living there." John says.

"Yes. I am willing to move to Europe if she will have me." Drew replies with a smile.

"It's good to see that you really love my daughter son, but shouldn't you ask Elizabeth if she loves you first? How do you plan to tell her? We can't get a hold of her anywhere." John says.

"I will find her somehow and tell her how I feel." Drew says.

"Okay. Well if that's what you want to do Drew, don't let me stop you." John replies.

"Thank you sir!" Drew hollers excitedly.

"Welcome to the family Drew." Jason says hugging him.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time Drew. Ever since Elizabeth said she was going to marry you. I just want to tell you that I will treat you like I treat Jonesy. I hope you like a lot of teasing." Erin says with a smile. She hugs Drew.

"Well Drew, I hope that you can pull your weight around here." Mary Ellen exclaims. Ben walks over and shakes hands with Drew.

"Congratulations. Be good to my little sister you hear?" Ben asks. Drew nods.

"Are you planning on staying on Walton's Mountain?" Cindy asks.

"Well, I figured with her being gone so long that she would want to come back and live with her family, so I plan to come back to Walton's Mountain." Drew says.

"That's wonderful." Olivia says.

"Although, I have myself a house in Rockfish. If Elizabeth wants to stay there we can keep it, and we can come see you guys all the time." Drew says. Then he looks at Ben. "Do you still need somebody to help you in the mill Ben?"

"Of course. We are always short handed. Even with Daddy being home." Ben replies.

"Could I get my job back?" Drew asks.

"Sure." Ben hollers.

"I can't believe that my baby sister is getting married." John Boy says.

"What do you think Elizabeth will think?" Janet asks standing next to him. John Boy just puts his arm around her and sighs.


	7. Telling John Curtis the truth about Curt

ELIZABETH was sitting on a rock down at Drucilla's Pond. She's looking around, and putting her feet near the water. She hasn't been home in so long, she forgot what Walton's Mountain looked like. Elizabeth sighs.

"I can't believe that I am coming home. I have sure missed the mountain." Elizabeth says to herself. "What will Mama and Daddy say when I tell them that I've joined the Army? I will miss everybody. Well maybe Mama and Daddy will understand with everything going on in Vietnam, and Korea." Elizabeth sighs and stands up on the rock. She slips and falls into the water. Elizabeth screams as she falls. With a SPLASH, she hits the water. There was a boy walking around the pond and heard her scream. He runs over, jumps in and grabs her. Elizabeth starts sputtering.

"Hang on! I've got you!" He says. Elizabeth finally turns around

"John Curtis?" Elizabeth asks. He stops.

"How did you know my name?" John Curtis asks.

"I am your mama's sister. I was with you from the time you were a baby. I watched you a lot when you were younger. I am your Aunt Elizabeth." Elizabeth says.

"Oh, everybody has been waiting for you." John Curtis replies.

"Really? I didn't tell anybody I was coming." Elizabeth responds confused.

"Well apparently mama was supposed to get a hold of you for a surprise for Grandma. Everybody is here. She couldn't get you, so they were all hoping that you would show up." John Curtis says.

"Ah. Well then, we best be getting back to the house huh?" Elizabeth asks. John Curtis helps Elizabeth stand up and they get out of the pond. As they walk down the road Elizabeth questions her oldest nephew. "So what are you up to right now?"

"I have school, and I love writing, playing my guitar, working on machinery, and business." John Curtis says.

"You have spent too much time with your Uncles John Boy, Jason, Ben, and Jim Bob…" Elizabeth says. Then she sighs, "Have you ever thought about your dad?"

"My real dad? The one who died at Pearl Harbor?" John Curtis asks looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Elizabeth says.

"Yes. I have thought about him a lot lately. I wonder what my life would be like if he were around. I love Jonesy like my father, but he's not. We aren't blood; he came into my life when I was 3. I just wish that mama would talk more about my dad." John Curtis reveals to Elizabeth.

"John Curtis, your dad hurt your mom." Elizabeth says.

"What do you mean?" John Curtis asks.

"If I tell you this, don't tell your mama I told you." Elizabeth sighs. "Your dad wasn't killed at Pearl Harbor. He was wounded. When he came to, he had an injury that he felt couldn't go back to you and Mary Ellen with, so he hid in Florida. When your mama found out that he was in Florida, she went to see him. He didn't want to be with her anymore, and said that she could divorce him, and so she did. Jonesy had already come into her life when she found out about your dad. He asked her to marry him, but she wouldn't without settling things with your dad first."

"Are you serious?" John Curtis asks.

"Yeah. Your dad was a great man. He meant a lot to our family. He was the doctor on Walton's Mountain. When he went into the military, you were not even a month old. He left when you were just a few days, maybe about 2 weeks old. He didn't like it, but he had to do it. He came and saw you all the time, and your mama took him up to you, but when it got wounded, he didn't feel like he could be married to your mama or be your father anymore." Elizabeth says.

"That's crazy! I would love him anyway!" John Curtis hollers.

"That's what your mama said when she went to go see him in Florida. But that didn't stop him. He's been in Florida about 12 years now." Elizabeth says.

"Can I go see him?" John Curtis asks.

"You should talk to your mama about that. I don't think I should tell you whether you could go or not, because I am not your mom." Elizabeth replies.

"Do you want to go see Grandma and everybody now?" John Curtis asks looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, if you'll go with me." Elizabeth says with a smile. Just then, Elizabeth and Curt get to the house. Elizabeth walks up the steps, while John Curtis continues to stand around dazed. Elizabeth just stops and looks at him. "John Curtis!" She calls out. He looks at her.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Did Grandma make an applesauce cake?" Elizabeth asks.

"Several!" John Curtis hollers. Elizabeth gets a huge grin on her face, and she goes up the steps to the house and opens the door.

"Mama?" Elizabeth asks as she stands in the doorway. Olivia Walton is sitting on the couch reading her Bible. She looks up from her Bible.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia screams. She stands up and hugs Elizabeth.

"Mama, I'm all wet. Now I got you wet. Let me change and then we can all hug, okay? Is there anybody in our room?" Elizabeth asks.

"No… Why are you all wet?" Olivia asks.

"I slipped on my rock in Drucilla's Pond." Elizabeth explains.

"Oh." Olivia says. "Well go on up and change. Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Erin and Cindy already set the table. Christmas is in 13 days remember?"

"I do. That's why I came home when I did." Elizabeth replies to Olivia. Elizabeth kisses Olivia and starts walking up the stairs.

"Hey ELIZABETH!" John Boy says walking down the stairs. He grabs a hold of her in a big hug.

"John Boy, I am soaking wet. Let me change and then I will tell everybody how I've been doing okay?" Elizabeth asks.

"Sure, honey." John Boy replies.

"John Boy, why do you still call me that? I am not 6 years old anymore." Elizabeth says with a smile as she goes up the stairs. When she gets up to her bedroom she notices that the door is open. Mary Ellen and Erin are sitting on Erin's bed talking.

"Do you think Elizabeth will come home for Christmas? I mean she is the baby of our family." Erin says to Mary Ellen.

"Even if she weren't the baby, she would be because Mama and Daddy _always_ babied Elizabeth." Mary Ellen replies. Elizabeth starts to turn away, but then out of the corner of her eye, Erin sees her.

"Is that Elizabeth in the hallway?" Erin asks.

"I don't know. I can't see the hallway. Elizabeth, come on in if you're out there." Mary Ellen says. Elizabeth sighs and walks into the bedroom.

"Why are you so wet Elizabeth?" Erin asks with a laugh.

"I slipped on that big rock in Drucilla's Pond." Elizabeth responds.

"My rock?" Erin asks. **Years ago, when Erin was younger she claimed a rock in Drucilla's Pond to think, and write letters. Just to be alone sometimes.**

"Yes Erin. It was your rock." Elizabeth says. Erin just puts her nose up in the air.

"That's what you get for being on my rock." Erin replies, and then she laughs. "Well you probably want to change clothes. We can leave."

"No, you can stay. I haven't seen either of you since before I left for Europe. How are you guys and the kids? Erin, how's Paul? Mary Ellen, how 'bout Jonesy?" Elizabeth asks. As they answer Elizabeth is changing into some dry and more comfortable clothes than that French dress.

"Well Elizabeth, Paul and I have been divorced for several years. The kids are doing okay though. They are with Paul and the Northridge's for the holiday. They will be coming back just before they go back to school." Erin says. Elizabeth just looks at her sister.

"I am so sorry Erin. I didn't know." Elizabeth says. Erin hugs Elizabeth. It's okay. I am getting used to it.

"Jonesy and I are doing pretty good. His practice and mine are both just blossoming. Katie and Clay are doing excellent in school. I just wish that I could figure out the problem with John Curtis. The older he gets the more he seems to rebel from me." Mary Ellen says.

"Now come on Mary Ellen; none of us were very easy for Mama to handle." Erin says.

"Well, I was good for Mama. She wasn't around during my teenage years." Elizabeth says defensively.

"Okay, maybe Elizabeth wasn't bad for Mama. But you have to admit you got mouthy with Rose, and the rest of us." Erin says.

"Yeah, well you didn't want to spend any time with me and that was the only way I could get your attention." Elizabeth says.

"Maybe it was. We were all so busy that we didn't have much time for ourselves, let alone each other." Mary Ellen replies.

"Have you talked to Drew?" Erin asks.

"I haven't talked to Drew since before I left for Europe. He came to the bus stop with me for when I left for Richmond." Elizabeth says.

"Oh, well he came a-callin' for you a few days ago." Erin replies.

"What did he want?" Elizabeth asks curiously. Erin smiles, but Mary Ellen gives her a look.

"He just wanted to see if you were going to be on Walton's Mountain for Christmas and he wanted to talk to you about some stuff. He didn't give us the details." Erin says.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe I will look him up after Christmas and see what he's doing." Elizabeth says.

"Okay." Erin says looking at Mary Ellen.

**Meanwhile, downstairs…**

"Mama, do you want me to call Drew and see if he was planning to come see Elizabeth when she got here?" John Boy asks.

"Yes, but we don't want Elizabeth to be hurt if we call him over." Olivia says.

"What could possibly happen? The worst she could say is no." John Boy replies. Olivia just looks at him and sighs. John Boy smiles and picks up the phone.


	8. The actual proposal

Drew Cutler was sitting on the front porch waiting. John Boy had called Elizabeth down and now they are talking in the living room. Drew can hear them from outside.

"What's going on John Boy?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Can't I just say hi to my sister?" John Boy asks.

"You are acting awful suspicious John Boy. What's going on?" Elizabeth questions. Olivia is standing behind her trying not to laugh. Erin and Mary Ellen come walking in the front door giggling.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asks. Erin stops.

"Have you been outside Elizabeth?" Erin asks her.

"Not since I got here. Why? What's on the front porch?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nothing!" Ben hollers.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asks heading towards the door.

"Elizabeth, don't go out there!" John Boy hollers. Elizabeth opens the door, but then stops and looks at John Boy.

"Why shouldn't I go outside? I have lived on this mountain my entire life." Elizabeth exclaims.

"Elizabeth, there is a surprise outside, why don't you just go out and see." Cindy says with a sigh. Everybody just looks at her. Elizabeth walks out onto the porch.

"Drew? Is that you?" Elizabeth asks.

"Hi Elizabeth. I haven't seen you in a really long time." Drew says hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questions.

"I had a question for you…" Drew replies with a smile. Elizabeth gets agitated.

"What?" Elizabeth hollers.

"Elizabeth Walton, will you marry me?" Drew asks. Elizabeth drops to the ground crying.

"Oh Drew…" Elizabeth starts….

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short… More later….**


	9. Elizabeth's Answer & Erin's Pain

Elizabeth looks like she's been punched in the face.

"Drew, I'm sorry; but I can't marry you." Elizabeth says with a sigh.

"Why not Elizabeth? We said we would get married when you graduated. I know I'm a little late, but I wanted you to be able to do the traveling you wanted to. Don't you think it's time for you to settle down and start a family?" Drew asks her. Elizabeth stares at Drew.

"Drew, I have told Daddy for the last 15 years that I was going to marry you; but I can't right now. I still have to find who I am in this world. I have been searching for something; and haven't been able to find it." Elizabeth says. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Elizabeth; I should have known better than to ask my girlfriend to marry me." Drew replies as he walks off the porch.

"Drew!" Elizabeth hollers. Mary Ellen, Cindy, Toni, Janet, and Olivia put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Don't let him go, Elizabeth." Erin says. Elizabeth looks at her older sister.

"What?" Elizabeth asks.

"If you really love him Elizabeth, don't let him go… Otherwise you'll end up like me. I married the first guy you can that shows interest in you and then you'll end up getting divorced and fighting over time with your kids!" Erin replies and she runs down the steps crying.

"Erin!" Olivia hollers and she goes to get her. John, John Boy, and Jason grab a hold of her.

"We have to let her go, Liv." John says.

"Mama, let her be alone for awhile. She doesn't need us crowding her." Jason replies.

"She's hurting… I need to go comfort her." Olivia states.

"Why don't I go see her? I've been through this myself; kind of." Mary Ellen says.

"I'll go with you." Elizabeth pipes up.

"Maybe you should stay here and see if you can patch things up with Drew. I've already been through the heartache of divorce and losing a husband. We thought Curt died at Pearl Harbor and then finding out he just didn't want me or John Curtis anymore hurt more than thinking he was dead." Mary Ellen says with a tear in her eye.

"At least you have Jonesy now." Cindy says. Jonesy wraps his arm around Mary Ellen.

"Mary Ellen, maybe you should go talk to her. I am worried about her." Olivia says.

"I'll go talk to her Mama." Mary Ellen states walking down the steps. "Where'd she go?"

"She was going down the road. She might be going towards Ike's." John replies.

"Thanks." Mary Ellen walks down the road towards Ike's.

"I am really worried about her, John." Olivia says.

"Oh boy." Grandma replies nodding her head.


	10. Erin's Trouble

When Mary Ellen got to Ike's, Erin was standing at the counter talking to Ike and Corabeth Godsey; the owners of the store.

"Erin, what are you doing here? You have worried Mama sick since you left." Mary Ellen says walking up her to younger sister.

"I just had to get a breath Mary Ellen. You know with everybody over at Mama and Daddy's its hard to get a moment to yourself." Erin says with a laugh.

"Isn't that the truth? All those people over there? I don't think I could ever live there." Corabeth states.

"Well Erin, we need to be getting back. Mama and Daddy wanted me to come get you and then come home. They want to talk to you." Mary Ellen starts to say.

"I can't talk to them...." Erin replies. "They don't know what I'm going through." Erin leans up against the counter facing away from Mary Ellen.

"What won't they understand?" Mary Ellen asks holding on to Erin's arm, trying to get Erin to face her.

"Paul left me, Mary Ellen. Don't you think that's bad enough. Mama and Daddy still love each other; still have each other. They don't understand this pain." Erin says with tears on her cheeks.

"Well then talk to me." Mary Ellen replies.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know how I feel either." Erin responds crying.

"Curt left me and John Curtis remember? It wasn't my choice. We thought he was dead for years." Mary Ellen says.

"It's not the same. Curt left you because he got hurt and felt he couldn't be the kind of husband and father you wanted. Paul left me because I wasn't the kind of wife he wanted!" Erin hollers and then runs outside the store.

"Erin!" Mary Ellen calls after her.

"Good bye Mary Ellen." Ike says from behind the counter.

"Good bye Ike, Corabeth." Mary Ellen replies before walking outside. Mary Ellen walks over and stands next to Erin. "Erin, I know it was hard on you when Paul walked out on you after having affair after affair; especially with what happened with Ashley Longworth Junior, but maybe it wasn't meant for you to be with Paul." Erin looks at her older sister.

"How dare you mention the name Ashley Longworth to me. You know I'm still hurting because G.W. was killed because of me, Chad is up on the mountain by himself; he's probably married now, Ashley walked out on me for a woman in London, and now Paul has up and gone. You don't understand the pain that love has brought me and if I can keep Elizabeth from making the same mistake I will!" Erin hollers before running down the street of Ike's.


	11. Consoling the Hurt

"Erin!" Mary Ellen calls out as she watches her sister run into the forest, and then runs after her. Erin stops to get a breath of air and that allows Mary Ellen to catch up to her. "Erin, I know that Paul hurt you, but don't be stupid. Those years you were married to Paul were the best years of your life; weren't they?" Mary Ellen asks. Erin doesn't look at her older sister. Erin starts crying.

"I loved Paul… I loved him! And what's he do? He turned around and hurt me very badly. I don't want Elizabeth to have to endure the pain that you and I felt." Erin finally says.

"What about love? I loved Curt, you loved Paul. I love Jonesy now. Elizabeth loves Drew; she just doesn't know it yet. We don't want her to get hurt, but we also don't want her to miss out on the love marriage can bring her. Drew really loves her Erin. We have to show her that she can marry him." Mary Ellen replies.

"I just know that if it were me, I'm not sure if I would get married." Erin states.

"Oh Erin! You almost married Chad, and Ashley. Don't say you wouldn't marry, because you can't be so sure that's right. Don't forget, I said I would never marry Curt. And if it weren't for him I wouldn't have John Curtis, and you wouldn't have your children." Mary Ellen says.

"Okay, let's go try and convince Elizabeth to marry Drew. I do think he and Elizabeth make the cutest little couple and that they could work out together." Erin states.

"Good, let's go." Mary Ellen replies. Erin and Mary Ellen walk together up the road back to the Walton's house. When they get back up to the house John and Olivia are sitting on the porch. Olivia sees them first and stands up. Erin walks up the steps and hugs Olivia.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Erin says crying, "I never should have gotten upset like that. I was hurt because of what happened with me and Paul. I didn't think you and Daddy could understand because you still have Daddy, he didn't run out on you like Paul did to me."

"Erin, I will always be here for you. No matter what the problem is you can always come to me or your daddy. We love you." Olivia says looking at Erin.

"I know." Erin rubs her eyes and then laughs.

"Where is Elizabeth, Mama? Erin and I want to talk to her." Mary Ellen says from behind Erin.

"She's upstairs in your bedroom Mary Ellen." Olivia replies.

"Thanks Mama. Come on Erin." Mary Ellen states opening the front door. Erin and Mary Ellen walk up the stairs to the bedroom they shared with Elizabeth when they were younger.

"Elizabeth?" Erin asks as she opens the door.

"Yes?" Elizabeth questions. Her face is red from crying. She's holding a pillow.

"We thought we should talk about Drew." Erin says.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't think I can marry him. I know I can't." Elizabeth states.

"Why is that? Why can't you marry him?" Mary Ellen asks sitting on Erin's bed.

"I just can't! I'm not the kind of woman that Drew wants for his wife." Elizabeth exclaims.

"Elizabeth, Drew asked you to be his wife. You are the kind of woman he wants as his wife; otherwise he wouldn't have asked you. He loves you very much." Erin says.

"You think so?" Elizabeth asks.

"We know so." Mary Ellen states.

"Has Drew been around lately? I feel that I should apologize to him." Elizabeth says. While the girls were talking John came up the stairs.

"He's downstairs on the couch waiting for you honey." John says. They all look up at him.

"Oh daddy." Elizabeth rushes over to him and hugs him. "I don't know what to do, I really do love Drew; but I just don't know."

"Talk to Drew. He'll help you figure it out. Just like your Mama and I helped each other." John says with a smile.

"That's what I'll do Daddy, thank you." Elizabeth kisses John's cheek and walks out of the bedroom.


	12. I Love You

Elizabeth walks down the stairs and sees Drew on the couch. He stands up and walks over to her.

"Elizabeth." Drew says with a smile.

"Drew, please sit down. I want to talk to you. I want to apologize for the way I was acting." Elizabeth replies.

"Oh Elizabeth, I forgive you for everything. I love you; I want to marry you. I will never forget you Elizabeth Walton." Drew states.

"That's Miss Walton to you." Elizabeth says laughing.

"Fine, Miss Walton; will you marry me, Mr. Drew Cutler?" Drew asks.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" Elizabeth questions.

"Yes. Take as much time as you need. I love you and I'm willing to wait for you." Drew states. Elizabeth kisses him.

"Oh Drew! I love you. Yes, I want to marry you. I was scared I didn't know what was going to happen if we got married. I was nervous about what would happen between us." Elizabeth replies.

"Elizabeth, I will love you all the days of my life if you'll have me." Drew says with a sigh.

"Drew, I will love you forever. I just hope that you'll love me and my family." Elizabeth states.

"Well as long as your entire family doesn't come and live with us I will love them." Drew laughs. He looks at her family. "Ah, you can come live with us if you'd like. I will love you anyway."

"Even if I bring my kids and come live with you?" Erin asks bounding over to Drew.

"And me, Jonesy and the kids. And Jason, Toni and their kids? Ben, Cindy, and Charlie?" Mary Ellen asks.

"Yes, even then." Drew replies.

"Okay!" Erin grabs his arm from the side. "Elizabeth, we must keep this one. He's a man! A real live man!"

"Leave him alone Erin. We've got a wedding to plan." Olivia says smiling from behind them.


	13. Butterflies

**A/N: I am sorry that I had to change the chapters, but I had written the chapter previously with a different beginning that I liked better… **

**Takes place 2 weeks after Drew's proposal.**

Grandma, Olivia, Mary Ellen, Toni, Janet, Erin and Cindy are standing in Olivia and John's bedroom with Elizabeth. Grandma hands Elizabeth a large box.

"Thanks Grandma." Elizabeth says. Grandma nods and Elizabeth opens the box. "Oh Grandma! Your wedding dress?" Elizabeth asks looking at Grandma.

"Yes." Grandma replies nodding.

"Grandma's, Mama's, Mary Ellen's, mine and now yours." Erin states hugging Elizabeth. Elizabeth takes the dress out of the box.

"Oh it's beautiful." Elizabeth says holding it to her chest.

"You wouldn't know five Walton women wore that dress." Janet says.

"We preserved it all these years. I knew that my girls and my granddaughters would wear it." Olivia responds to her.

"It truly is a beautiful dress Olivia." Toni states.

"Elizabeth, I can't believe you're getting married. You were 13 when I came into this family and now you're all grown up." Cindy says hugging her sister-in-law.

"I'll never forget the night Ben brought you home." Elizabeth replies with a laugh.

"I don't think any of us will." Mary Ellen states.

"I was surprised myself. I didn't expect Ben to do things the way he did." Cindy says.

"It's not that we don't love you Cindy. He just surprised us all." Erin says.

"Cindy, you, Janet, and Toni feel like my own daughters." Olivia states.

"Thanks Olivia." Toni says.

"Olivia, my mother died when I was little, I want to thank you for being the mother I never had." Cindy says.

"I know I can't replace your mother, but I want to help you like your mama would anyway I can. The offer still stands for you guys to call me Mama if you'd like. I'm not trying to force you though. It took me a long time to consider calling Grandma "Ma", and by the time I made my decision John and I had John Boy; so I just called her Grandma." Olivia replies.

"Oh thank you Grandma." Elizabeth says hugging her. Elizabeth touches her stomach. "I have butterflies in my stomach." Elizabeth chuckles.

"That's love Elizabeth. You know you love Drew. You've waited a long time to be with him." Mary Ellen says touching her baby sister's arm.

"It's love that I feel like I'm going to throw up?" Elizabeth asks looking at Mary Ellen.

"Oh Elizabeth, that's just nerves. It'll pass; it did when I married Paul. I was so scared but I loved Paul and when I saw him standing at the alter it calmed my nerves some." Erin says.

"Some?" Elizabeth questions.

"Well Elizabeth, from my experience, the whole idea of gettin' married is nerve wracking, but after you and Drew get married it will be worth it." Olivia says wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"You're sure?" Elizabeth asks looking at her mother through the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure! Why would you ask that?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm just not thinking straight." Elizabeth says. "Thanks for letting us get married in the house Mama."

"It's not a problem, Elizabeth." John responds as he walks in to see his little girl getting ready for her wedding.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth squeals running over to hug him.

"Now Elizabeth, I can't believe you are big enough to get married. I remember when you were a baby and I could hold you in my arms and you'd smile at me, and now you're getting married." John says with a tear in his eye.

"Oh Daddy." Elizabeth says hugging him.

"Elizabeth, let's get your dress on so Daddy can walk you down the aisle." Erin states.

"I'll be just outside the door honey." John replies shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth slips off the simple dress she's wearing, Mary Ellen, Erin, and Olivia help Elizabeth into Grandma's wedding dress. The dress was cool on Elizabeth's arms.

"It's beautiful Grandma. Thank you for letting me wear it." Elizabeth says hugging Grandma. Grandma nods.

"Well, let's get you married Elizabeth." Olivia replies with a smile. Grandma opens the door and John walks in and takes Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh honey, you look absolutely gorgeous." John kisses her cheek.

"Thanks daddy." Elizabeth replies. John and Olivia walk down into the living room followed by Erin, Toni, Janet, Grandma, Cindy and Mary Ellen. When they get into the living room Mary Ellen and Erin walk out the front door and down the steps to the aisle they created in the yard. Drew and Reverend Fordwick were standing in the yard. Jim Bob walks Olivia down the aisle. John Boy walks Grandma down the aisle, followed by Ben and Cindy. Jason is playing music for them. After Ben and Cindy get down the aisle, John grips Elizabeth's arm. When he looks at her he sees that little girl with bright red hair and braided pigtails. John and Elizabeth both cry as they walk down the aisle.


	14. The Big Day Has Arrived

Drew and Elizabeth look deep into each other's eyes as John walks Elizabeth down the aisle. They are both grinning ear to ear. When they get down to Drew and Reverend Fordwick, Jason stops playing the piano and turns to face his little sister and soon to be brother in law. John kisses Elizabeth's cheek before he lets her take Drew's hand. Reverend Fordwick takes a deep breath before he starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the presence of these witnesses to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and signifying for us the mystical union which exists between Christ and his Church. It is therefore, not to be entered in unadvisedly but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined. No other ties are more tender. Now other vows are more sacred than those you're about to assume. Drew Cutler, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" Reverend Fordwick asks.

"I will." Drew replies looking at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Walton, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?" Reverend Fordwick asks.

"I will." Elizabeth replies looking into Drew's brown eyes.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Reverend Fordwick asks. John and Olivia stand.

"Her mother and I do." John says.

"Face the bride and repeat after me. I, Drew Cutler," Reverend Fordwick starts to say.

"I, Drew Cutler,"

"Take thee, Elizabeth Walton, to be my wedded wife,"

"Take thee, Elizabeth Walton, to be my wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith." Drew finishes.

"I, Elizabeth Walton,"

"I, Elizabeth Walton," Elizabeth repeats.

"Take thee, Drew Cutler, to be my wedded husband"

"Take thee, Drew Cutler, to be my wedded husband"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith,"

"And thereto I plight thee my faith." Elizabeth finishes.

"You may kiss the bride." Reverend Fordwick says. Drew kisses Elizabeth. After they finish the kiss Reverend Fordwick smiles. "Because Drew Cutler and Elizabeth Walton have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."


	15. Celebrating the Wedding

All the Walton clan gathers around Elizabeth and Drew as they sit on the swing on the Walton's porch.

"That was a beautiful service." Cindy says crossing her arms. Ben wraps his arms around her.

"It certainly was." Erin states.

"I was very pleased with the service today." Drew replies looking at Elizabeth. "I married the girl of my dreams. I couldn't be happier." Drew kisses Elizabeth's cheek.

"Drew, that was sweet." Elizabeth says with a shy smile.

"I love you, why should I hide it?" Drew asks looking at her.

"Shouldn't you guys be out on your way to your honeymoon by now?" Jason asks his sister and new brother in law. Elizabeth looks at Drew.

"Do you think we should get headed up towards the top of the mountain?" Elizabeth asks her husband. Then she looks at her family. "We have decided that we are going to go up to the mountain and stay for a few days. I didn't want to leave the mountain because since Grandpa can't be at my wedding, I want to feel like he's there for something."

"Oh Elizabeth, Grandpa's here, even if he can't actually be here. He will always be in your heart." Olivia says walking over and wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and giving her a hug.

"I know Mama, but I just miss him so much. It hurts not to have him here with us on a special occasion such as this." Elizabeth replies.

"Well Elizabeth, the only wedding that Grandpa was actually at for his grandchildren was mine and Curt's." Mary Ellen pipes up.

"Yep, he wasn't here for mine." Erin states.

"Or mine and Cindy's." Ben replies.

"Grandpa wasn't here for me or John Boy." Jason says putting his hands in his pocket.

"Or for mine to Jonesy." Mary Ellen states.

"Okay, I understand that he wasn't here. But it is my decision to go be up on the mountain if I want to be. I want to go up to the mountain. Drew wants me to introduce him to Grandpa." Elizabeth says.

"Yes. I want to know your grandpa like you guys do." Drew says.

"Now son, that's impossible to know Pa like we do because you never knew him. But I really like the idea that you are trying." John says with a smile.

"Thank you John. Well as soon as we get back, I am going to help more with the mill. I know you and Ben need the help and I'd like to do my part." Drew states.

"We'd really appreciate that Drew. We need all the help we can get." John replies crossing his arms.

Miss Mamie and Miss Emily walk up the steps to the house.

"Hello John, Olivia, Elizabeth, everybody. We just came to say congratulations to Elizabeth and Drew." Miss Mamie says.

"Thank you Miss Mamie." Elizabeth replies with a nod.

"We would have been here sooner, but we had a little problem with Dickie, don't ya know." Miss Emily states.

"Dickie?" Drew whispers looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nods.

"He's their dog Drew." Elizabeth replies not looking at Drew.

"Well, we just wanted to bring you this wedding present by. We weren't able to bring it to the wedding because it wasn't done in Charlottesville at the time of the ceremony. They were a bit slow getting it to us." Miss Mamie says with a nod.

"Oh that's fine Miss Mamie, Miss Emily. I'm sure it's nice no matter what." Drew says with a grin.

"Would you like for them to open it while you're here?" Olivia asks looking over at the two spinster sisters.

"Oh no! They can open it later on, at a more appropriate time Olivia." Miss Mamie says.

"We just wanted to bring it over so they could have it." Miss Emily finishes.

"Well thank you both very much." Elizabeth says with a smile.

"You're welcome Elizabeth. We must be going on. Good bye everyone." Miss Mamie says as she and Emily walk off the porch.

"Good bye Miss Mamie, Good bye Miss Emily." The entire family says as a huge chorus.

"They are sweet aren't they?" Drew asks.

"The Baldwin ladies have always been there. My entire life they've lived on this mountain." Erin replies folding her arms.

"They've been here my entire life." John states. "But back then Miss Emily had Ashley Longworth chasing after her."

"John!" Olivia scolds.

"Well it's true!" John says as he laughs.


	16. Night on The Mountain

Elizabeth and Drew get out of Drew's truck on the mountain. They walk over to where Drew already had the tent set up and sit on the ground.

"Oh it's beautiful up here." Drew says. Elizabeth sighs and leans against Drew's chest. He wraps his arms around her.

"It's gorgeous. I've always wanted a house up here." Elizabeth states.

"What if I build us a house up here?" Drew asks.

"You'd do that?" Elizabeth questions looking at Drew.

"Well sure, we need a place to live and I would rather stay on the mountain and be able to work for your dad than moving to Charlottesville like we were going to." Drew replies.

"Oh Drew, I'd love that!" Elizabeth exclaims and then she kisses him.

"Thank you. I want to give you the moon, but that's impossible." Drew says with a smile.

"You've given me so much more than that." Elizabeth replies kissing him again. Elizabeth jumps up grabbing Drew's hand.

"What- what's the matter Elizabeth?" Drew asks.

"There is something we need to do before it gets dark." Elizabeth replies smiling at Drew as she walks. Drew is dragging behind her.

"Where are we going Elizabeth?" Drew asks. Elizabeth smiles.

"I want you to meet Grandpa." Elizabeth responds.

"Right now?" Drew questions. Elizabeth stops and looks at Drew.

"Yes, this is our first time on the mountain as Mr. and Mrs. Drew Cutler and I want you to meet my Grandfather." Elizabeth replies. They walk up to the burial site for Grandpa. Elizabeth lets go of Drew's hand and walks over to the grave. She falls on her hands and knees at the stone. Drew walks over to her and rubs her back with his hand. She looks up at him. There are tears in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Elizabeth stands up and Drew takes her in his arms. After a few minutes Elizabeth pulls away from him and looks at the stone. Elizabeth takes Drew's hand and walks over to it.

"Hi Grandpa. It's just me today, I didn't bring Mary Ellen or Erin or Jason. I got married today Grandpa. He's a great man Grandpa. His name is Drew Cutler. He works for Daddy. You'd really like him. I'm sure you already know that though Grandpa. We are spending our honeymoon on the mountain. Tonight Drew gave me the greatest present and sweetest surprise he could ever give me." Elizabeth says wrapping her arm around Drew's. "He's going to build a house on the mountain for us to live in. We are going to be close to you where I can come visit you."

"Hi Mr. Walton." Drew says. "I will take care of your granddaughter sir. I love her very much." Elizabeth smiles.

"Come on Drew. We need to go back home." Elizabeth says. As Drew and Elizabeth start to walk away, Elizabeth turns to look back towards the tombstone. "I love you Grandpa."


	17. Elizabeth's Revelation

As the sun rises in the morning there is movement in Elizabeth and Drew's tent. Elizabeth emerges first in her cotton nightgown. She takes in a deep breath of the fresh, clean mountain air.

"This is what I have loved my whole life. Waking up and smelling the fresh air that hangs just below the clouds." Elizabeth says. Drew comes out of the tent and stands behind her.

"I can be anywhere as long as I'm with you." Drew states. Elizabeth tries to turn to face him.

"Drew, what a thing to say." Elizabeth replies.

"What, it's true." Drew says defending himself.

"I know, I just can't believe you said it. Now I must be changing so we can go down and see Mama and Daddy; and tell them that we've agreed to stay on the mountain."

"Do you need help?" Drew asks.

"Drew!" Elizabeth scolds.

"What?" Drew questions.

"I am in my nightgown. It is not proper for a man to see a lady in her undergarments." Elizabeth states.

"Oh, Elizabeth; I've seen more than your-" Drew starts to say.

"Drew, if you don't stop talking I can't change." Elizabeth walks over to the tent. Drew faces the mountain as Elizabeth changes her clothes.

"Just tell me when you're ready Elizabeth." Drew says as Elizabeth steps out of the tent. "Oh you look beautiful."

"This old thing? It was just a dress of Erin's that was a dress of Mary Ellen's that was originally a dress of Mama's." Elizabeth states.

"No matter what you wear Elizabeth you're gorgeous." Drew says kissing her.

"Oh Drew." Elizabeth replies with a smile. They get into the truck and drive down the mountain back to the Walton's house. When they get out Elizabeth heads toward the house while Drew heads toward the mill.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Erin asks as Elizabeth walks in the front door. Olivia is standing next to the oven talking to Cindy, but when she hears Erin she runs over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Olivia squeals hugging her youngest child. "What are you doing here?"

"Drew and I wanted to talk to you and Daddy about something." Elizabeth replies.

"Oh no, you're leaving the mountain. Drew's family wants you to join them somewhere else right?" Olivia asks.

"Elizabeth, how could you?" Erin asks. Elizabeth glares at her.

"As I recall Erin, you left the mountain to go to Charlottesville, so don't you dare say that to me." Elizabeth exclaims. "Anyhow, that's not what I was going to say." Drew and John walk in the front door. Drew walks over and takes Elizabeth's hand. John wraps his arm around Olivia's shoulder. They look at their daughter and son-in-law.

"What's going on Elizabeth?" John asks. Elizabeth sighs. She looks at Drew and then smiles.

"Mama, Daddy; all of my life I've lived with you in this house that Grandpa built; you said that as we kids grew up that we could leave the mountain, but I want to tell you that I don't want to leave Walton's Mountain. In fact, Drew and I decided that we want to build a dream house of our own and have you guys live with us." Elizabeth states.

"Oh Elizabeth! That's the best thing I could have ever heard in my entire life. Thank you so much honey." Olivia replies hugging Elizabeth.

"Congratulations son." John says shaking Drew's hand.

"Not a problem John." Drew replies.

**A/N: I am sorry for ending it this way, but this was supposed to be an Elizabeth & Drew wedding. Elizabeth and Drew came home from a wedding night on the mountain, so I've fulfilled my duties as the author. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
